


了見

by Revobobapapa



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revobobapapa/pseuds/Revobobapapa
Summary: 本文取「了見」一词近义词意的其中两个含义（来自weblio類語辞典）1. 過ちや罪を許す行為　饶恕过错或赦罪的行为。近义词：宽恕、原谅2. 慎重に何かを考慮するというあなたの頭を使う過程　慎重考虑某事这一动脑过程。近义词：思考时间在结局之后 大概是现时点一年后





	了見

**Author's Note:**

> 本文取「了見」一词近义词意的其中两个含义（来自weblio類語辞典）  
> 1\. 過ちや罪を許す行為　饶恕过错或赦罪的行为。近义词：宽恕、原谅  
> 2\. 慎重に何かを考慮するというあなたの頭を使う過程　慎重考虑某事这一动脑过程。近义词：思考  
> 时间在结局之后 大概是现时点一年后

这个时代不再有人举行仪式。  
诞生、逝去、相结或离散，祝福、哀悼、喜悦或惋惜，皆可化作网络上的数据。并非人们看透生老病死成往坏空的循环，而是当万事可以从简，也就不那么值得人们驻足了。  
罪人便更不值得。  
若父亲没有采取极端无视道德的手段，若伊格尼斯不对人类构成威胁，若鸿上聖成为为人类的存续作出贡献的伟人，是否就会有人对他心存感激，是否就会有人将他视为崇拜的对象，是否就会值得人们为他纪念并歌颂。鸿上了见想象过。  
但他是罪人。罪人该听候审判，而不是试图弥补，谁也不会感恩因罪人的弥补而得来的拯救。这相信只有自己才能亲手了结的傲慢——父亲作为研究者的傲慢，只会导致错上再错，罪加一等。了见全都理解。他理解，并选择同罪，且不后悔。当他知晓一切时，或许该做的只是代替父亲自首，哪怕是再次匿名通报也能得到将伤害降到最小的结局，但他仍选择了父亲的愿望。因为终究比起拯救人类，他更想拯救父亲。  
然而汉诺塔还是倒塌了，连那最后的弥补也失败了，留下的只有企图吞噬数以万计的生命为他的失败作陪葬的罪行。更何况这些所谓失败作至今都安分守己地活着。  
出于无法保证不会对人类构成威胁的判断，以及他们的诞生建立在过大的牺牲之上的考量，伊格尼斯和电子界最终被禁止投入Link Vrains运营以外的使用。并且在最低限度的监控下，当年作为原型的六个孩子被允许持有各自的伊格尼斯，直至他们的有生之年。  
三骑士被国家聘用，人人都懂得其中一石二鸟的用意。了见和Spectre虽是组织的领导者和上层，但因始终是未成年，且了见曾举发Lost事件，而Spectre是受害者之一，两人没有被问责，只需接受再教育。  
这是好结局，了见努力告诉自己。  
没有无辜的牺牲者，死去的只有父亲一人。虽然SOL科技社曾参与掩盖事件并企图独占伊格尼斯的上层一一接受调查，但任谁都懂得把责任推给一个死人再轻易不过。而官方档案早在八年前就宣告了他的死亡，所以那天无人逝去，只是一个程序的关闭和一些数据的删除。  
留下的只有手心里父亲的手逐渐冰冷的触感。

鸿上了见接受了再教育。但他有良好的教养、优秀的头脑，和必要的社会常识，完全不像需要再教育的样子，令人难以想象他曾是个网络恐怖分子。在专业人员看来这正是他棘手的地方，而了见除了反复保证（只是保证）不再做那些黑客行为，也困扰了很久怎样才能让他们放心。  
于是一个月前，他有了一个推特账号，像普通年轻人一样。然后他和Go鬼塚、Blue Angel，还有Spectre互相关注。这让再教育机构的他的负责人安心许多。然后他每隔几天就收到藤木游作的关注请求以及问他为什么不通过请求的私信。  
终于忍受不了邮箱被推特每天三封的邮件塞满，了见回复道，「如果你们有任何需求我会尽力，你有我的联系方式。但我想在SNS上互相关注就不必了，抱歉」并屏蔽了他。  
「你们」自然是指当年被绑架的孩子。了见深知自己没有什么可以补偿他们的，所以只想尽量远离，以免他们回想起那段痛苦的经历。  
游作随即换了个账号发来私信：「可你和Spectre互相关注了。我有需求，需要你通过我的关注申请」  
了见只好再次回复「Spectre不一样。这件事我已经尽力了，抱歉」并关闭了接收所有用户私信的开关。  
几分钟后他再次收到私信。接收开关已经被打开了。  
「你知道这玩意儿对我是个摆设」  
「这样不利于你从再教育毕业」  
了见很想报告老师，但总不能说藤木游作乱改我的账号设置，所以我申请使用黑客技术跟他打一架。  
于是他尝试思考拒绝藤木游作的三个理由。  
第一，游作说这是他的需求。虽然不明白这算是什么需求，但他似乎的确不曾因自己的身份而揭开过去的痛苦。在游作眼里他不是Revolver，不是仇人的儿子，只是鼓励并救下他的鸿上了见。  
第二，作为接受心理辅导的经验者，游作的意见相当可信。他们的友好关系，至少是表面上的，会有助于他在再教育机构的表现。  
第三，他不得不承认自己并没有尽力。虽无意说谎，但大概只想了一秒就下意识拒绝了申请。这有违他的诚实作风。  
第四，游作既然连设置都改动了，那么不管是解除屏蔽还是强行互加好友都不在话下，却只发私信来请求。这表示他在等他。  
……等等，哪里不对。  
了见察觉到继续思考下去的危险，这危险已经远远超出在SNS上与藤木游作相互暴露日常生活的后果。他立刻停止思考，终于解除屏蔽并通过了游作的申请。

这个时代不再有人举行仪式。  
但万幸相关的词汇还未成为死语，因此当推特首页顶端出现鸿上了见发布的「告别式」时，游作大体上明白这三个字意味着什么。文字下附有一张星尘大道的照片。  
他几乎打爆鸿上了见的电话却始终无人接听，只能往公园的方向埋头奔跑。只有跑得再快些才能赶到他身边，只有跑到缺氧才能停止想象最坏的结果。  
供氧不足和蓝色荧光闪烁的海面令游作目眩，却仍立刻捕捉到那个人的身影。  
他正跪在礁石上，弯下身，将手探入那片星尘之中。

「鸿上了见——！」

他正跪在礁石上，弯下身，将手探入那片星尘之中。  
了见想起父亲的手逐渐冰冷的触感，还有后来骨灰匣上袭来的焚化炉余火，仍残留在他的掌心和指尖。夜晚的海水从他的手开始夺去体温，他正沉浸于那余火如何在海水中永远熄灭的想象中，听到大喊他名字的声音也没能立刻做出反应。  
有人从背后用手臂猛地圈住他的脖子，令他失去重心仰面躺倒，虽然脊背大半压在那人身上，腰还是硌在突起的岩石上痛到想哭。他抬眼看到少年抖动的刘海。  
「藤木游作……你干什么」  
游作张大嘴喘息着说不出话。夜色中也能看到他两颊泛红，发梢滴下汗水。了见感到潮热的吐息在他头顶盘旋，耳边传来剧烈的心跳。过于鲜活的生命将他抱紧，他不禁放松了力气，将全部的体重都交由他支撑，仰头枕在起伏的胸膛上。  
「……死」  
「什么？」  
「别死」  
了见终于听清他换气间说了什么，「你好像误会了。我没有要自杀，可以别抱这么紧吗？」  
「那你说什么“告别式”！」  
「我以为我们只差两岁没有代沟。“告别式”是向逝者做最后的告别的仪式」  
游作仍不相信，紧握着他的双臂不肯放手，质问道，「那你为什么不接电话？」  
「果然是你」了见叹气，「我手机不小心掉海里了，本来卡在岩石缝隙里想试试捞起来，结果不知道是哪位没完没了地打电话给震下去了……刚才只是想起父亲发了一下呆，不是想跳海什么的」  
「……对不起，我买新的给你吧」  
「算了，别放在心上」  
两人保持着刚才的姿势沉默了一阵，四下只有海浪的声音。了见竟突然产生和他谈谈的想法。也许是因为夜色笼罩，也许是因为这个姿势看不到彼此的脸，也许是一旦错过就没有比此时此地更适合交谈的场合了。  
游作似乎很高兴他愿意交谈，马上松开手让他坐好。他仍坐得比游作靠前些，互相不看对方的脸。  
他问，游作就答。  
「我看上去那么危险、那么让人担心吗？随时会自杀那种」  
「不完全是。你知道的，我对你，有那么一点患得患失」  
「是的，不止一点。所以我们更应该保持距离」  
「或者你可以一直在我身边」  
了见摇了摇头，不知是表示不可以还是不愿意。  
「为什么总是缠过来啊，藤木游作，你原谅家父了吗？」  
「这是两回事」  
「那你原谅家父了吗？」  
「这重要吗？」  
「我想是的。我没能为父亲做到任何事。没能阻拦他，也没能实现他的愿望，甚至无法为他举行葬礼。想为他留下点什么，所以才到这里告别，结果发了条该死的推特还弄掉了手机……抱歉，不是非要你原谅他的意思，只是想知道」  
「嗯……我明白」第一次听他坦言这么多，游作稍微消化了一下，「这不是你父亲的问题，是你的问题」  
「愿闻其详」  
「人死了，就没有什么原谅不原谅了。我早说过——我的复仇结束了」  
了见回过头，示意游作继续。  
「我是否原谅他，都与他无关了。所以这是你的问题，鸿上了见。我想问你两个问题，你可以不用回答」  
「请问」  
「你那时为何选择帮助父亲完成愿望？」  
因为我希望被他原谅。  
「你后来又为何坚持完成父亲的遗愿？」  
因为我无法原谅自己。  
「你现在可以原谅自己了吗？」  
「……这是第三个问题了」  
他很想别开脸，却感到无论向何处躲避，游作的视线都已经直直刺穿他的颅骨，窥视到他全部的想法。  
「了见」  
没想到突然被叫到名字，他惊讶地眨了眨眼。  
「——是个好名字。意为宽恕、原谅」  
「游作……」  
游作对他露出浅浅的、少年应有的可爱笑容，与海中闪闪荧光相映的透亮绿眸刺痛了他的眼睛，他不知不觉也叫了游作的名字。  
「还不止这样。记得吗？你教我思考三件事。而思考，即了见」游作向前挪了挪，与他并肩，「是你让我活下来，所以我在乎的、我思考的，一直都是你」  
「你在说什么啊」了见仍不习惯他不知收敛的直白，却默许他的手指与自己的交缠。  
「我在说，你有个好名字」  
游作停顿一下，再次问道，「那么你可以原谅自己了吗？」  
了见知道这很难。但他还活着，并要活下去。只要还在思考，他就能活下去。因为原谅与被原谅只在人活着的时候才有意义。  
他如实回答，「坦白说，现在还不行」  
游作知道这对他很难。他需要一些勇气，还有一些鼓励。好在如今他们就并肩坐着，不再被分离。游作握住了见的手。  
「但你愿意为我、为如何原谅自己而思考，是吗？」  
然后游作的手被轻轻地、轻轻地回握住了。

FIN.

 

「了见，你为什么不关注我的推特？」  
「你除了隔三差五在草薙先生那儿打卡就是拍热狗照片，而且拍得很丑毫无进步，我为什么要关注你」  
「原来你一直在偷看我」  
「并没有」

「游作，你当时打算如何复仇？」  
「其实那时我一心只想着打倒汉诺骑士，查明真相，还没具体想过找到鸿上博士后要怎么办」  
「结果你还没来得及想，父亲就……不会不甘心吗？」  
「是啊，有点儿。因为我后来想到了，但可惜没机会告诉他——我绑架了你儿子，永远都不还给你」


End file.
